Planes Valentín
by Chronicle-Ann
Summary: A él sus planes nunca le salían, en cambio a ella lo que preparaba le salía a la perfección, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Este fic participa en el reto del foro "esmeralda madre" con motivo de san Valentín [Actividad de Febrero 2017] Tails y sus Ecuaciones de amor.


Advertencia: los personajes del team Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sega.

Universo basado en la serie Sonic x

Este fic participa en el reto del foro "esmeralda madre" con motivo de san Valentín [Actividad de Febrero 2017] Tails y sus Ecuaciones de amor.

Disfruten la lectura.

-La mesa siete ordeno un desayunó especial mamá- me avisó mi querida hija.

-Esta bien, voy preparándolo- este día estaba lleno el negocio, muchas parejas vinieron a almorzar juntos, es por que era el día del amor y la amistad. Este día tengo pensado cerrar temprano, muchos de los meseros también quieren pasarlo con sus seres queridos y mi hija pasará su primer san Valentín con su novio, ella ya tenía la edad suficiente, ¿Qué cual es la edad suficiente?, pues Cream contaba con 16 años ya, pero a su novio lo conocía desde niño.

-Un club sándwich en la mesa cuatro por favor- definitivamente saldré muy cansada del trabajo. Normalmente esto no me preocuparía, pero desde hace más de tres meses que tenía una pareja, no había planeado nada para este día, por que la verdad aun me cuesta el tener pareja.

-El pedido de la mesa siete esta listo-hable para que Cream se llevará su pedido. Después de tener a mi pequeña hija, solo tuve tiempo para disfrutar su vida, desde que se fue su papá, había estado sola durante 16 años, así que, el ahora tener novio era complicado en la forma en que ya no recordaba como es tener pareja sentimental o _sexual_ , sí, apenas y nos dábamos besos, que cuando empezaban a ponerse, bueno…algo intensos, me alejaba, lo bueno es que el no me presionaba.

Al dar las cinco de la tarde, anuncié que cerraríamos, terminaría yéndome como eso de las seis, ahora tenía un local más grande, expandí mi negocio así que me tomaría algo de tiempo de llegar a casa, tal vez invite a Vector a cenar pastel y café, ayer me llamó para saber cuales eran mis planes, creo se decepcionó un poco al saber que abriría, pero me dijo que le llamara por cualquier cosa. A veces pienso que soy una pésima novia, estoy tan pendiente de mi hija y mi trabajo que no pienso en él. Lo quiero, demasiado, ha hecho mucho por mi y Cream, me ha ayudado y es un novio excelente, tal vez lo ame pero no estoy lista para decírselo.

-Mamá tails ya vino por mi ya nos vamos, te veo al rato- me despido de mi pequeña y saludo a tails.

-Por favor cuídala, es lo más preciado que tengo, la quiero antes de las 10:30 ni un minuto más- sé que Miles la cuidará pero no esta de más encargársela.

-Descuida Vainilla, yo la protejo- los despido y cierro el negocio, tengo que apurarme para llamar a Vector, ha sido tan atento conmigo, desde hace diez años, cuando Cream era una niña. Siempre ha estado pendiente de nosotras, nos ha cuidado y ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacía mí, y hasta ahorita lo quiero y lo eh tratado algo distante, llego a mi casa y me doy cuenta que no esta de seguro sigue trabajando, desde hace un mes que vive con nosotras aunque duerme en un cuarto a parte del mío, ¡por chao!, ¡lo invito a vivir conmigo y duerme en otra habitación!, definitivamente soy una pésima novia, lo sigo tratando como a un amigo, definitivamente hoy eso debe de cambiar.

Debería hacer algo por él, siempre es el de las sorpresas, esta vez seré yo quien lo sorprenda, se me ocurre una idea, pero primero debo llamarle para saber a que hora llegara, tal vez me de tiempo de cocinar algo, sí esta vez el sorprendido será él.

Checó mi reloj de muñeca y me doy cuenta que son las 8:11 pm, ya era tarde, la reservación es a las 9, solo me dará tiempo de bañarme y avisarle a Vainilla, la cena era sorpresa, pero hubiera sido mejor decirle para que se arreglara, aunque ella ya era hermosa así.

¿Qué por que se me hizo tarde? Bueno aunque no lo crean hoy tuve mucho trabajo, muchas parejas contrataron al equipo Chaotix para seguir a sus parejas, para descubrir si tenían amantes o para saber que les iban a regalar, de echo habían más parejas que necesitaban nuestros servicios, pero Espio me dijo que me fuera, el sabía lo de la cena y dijo que se encargaría, normalmente no los dejaría solos, pero me importaba mas mi hermosa novia, Vainilla, aun no me la creía que fuera mi novia.

Veo la casa de Vainilla, desde hace un mes que vivo ahí, pero bueno parece que soy más invitado que su pareja, ¡tengo un cuarto muy alejado del de ella!, se que necesita tiempo, pero nos conocemos desde hace diez años, tal vez solo busca una figura paterna para Cream que una pareja sentimental. No me desanimare, no me rendiré la amo y hare lo que sea por ella, y si solo quiere un padre para su hija y no un novio, lo haré.

Sacó las llaves y me doy cuenta que no hay nadie, las luces están apagadas, hace un momento que le llame para saber si estaba ahí, y dijo que si, es muy raro, trató de prender la luz, no se si se fue o son los fusibles.

-¡Vainilla!- grito para saber si esta -¡¿amor?!- vuelvo a gritar, no recibo contestación, me preocupo y me acerco a las escaleras, había velas encendidas pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en las escaleras estaba un camino de pétalos de rosas.

Decidí seguir el camino de pétalos, este me llevo hasta la puerta del cuarto de Vainilla, me sonrojé, la verdad no lo entiendo, ¿Qué significa esto?, dudo en si tocar o no, me decido a tocar y decir su nombre, un poco bajo mientras entreabría la puerta.

-Pasa- escucho su voz, pero en un tono un tanto diferente, algo _¿sexy?_ , tuve un sentimiento de miedo, curiosidad y emoción al mismo tiempo, arg maldición, no importa entrare, abrí por completo la puerta y lo que vi me dejo mudó.

-¿Va…Vai…nilla?- tartamudeo, ¿estaré soñando?, sí eso creo, me golpeó fuerte en la mejilla para despertar, aunque el golpe me dolió, seguía en la misma habitación, escucho una risa risueña, coqueta.

-No estas soñando amor- la veo gatear hasta la esquina del colchón y cruzar las piernas, en su boca sostenía una rosa, estaba en ropa interior, un conjunto color piel con encaje negro y medias negras, todo esto lo veía con mi gran bocota abierta, ¿acaso cruce algún portal a otro mundo?, digo no es que no me guste de echo si eh tenido una que otra fantasía con la hermosa coneja, obvio nunca se lo iba a decir, veo que palmea el colchón a un lado de ella -ven- cierro la boca y tragó saliva, ahora tengo miedo y no se porque. Vuelve a reírse, entonces se levanta, camina hacía mí y agarra mi mano y mejilla -tranquilo no te haré nada que no te guste- y entonces me besa.

¡Por chaos!, espero no sea un sueño, al inicio es lento, pero después lo intensifico, comienzo a tocarla como si fuera de porcelana, siempre el que empezaba los besos era yo, ella se cohibía y se alejaba, y la Vainilla de ahora era diferente, me detuve, es raro y sospechoso, la alejo un poco de mí y la miró extrañado.

-¿Quién eres?- al principio abrió los ojos y sonríe, se apena y voltea, pone sus brazos sobre sus pechos, cubriéndose, pongo todo mi autocontrol para que no sangrara mi nariz.

-Lo se, se que es extraño, siempre me alejó de ti cuando eres detallista y romántico, no te culpo si no crees que soy yo, Vainilla tu novia, pero…- voltea su cara hacia mi y me mira a los ojos -quiero hacer esto, por ti…por mi- sus ojos brillaron- yo…yo te amo Vector- se sonroja y aun seguía viéndome también me sonroje y huelo su aroma, es ella, la conozco bien.

-También te amo Vainilla desde hace diez años y no me importa esperarte- la abrazó, de verdad que soy afortunado, lloro internamente.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- comienza a besarme y a jalarme con ella a la cama, bueno, no me resistiré, este es un buen día de san Valentín, ¿esperen?¿san Valentín? ¡La cena!, me separó de ella.

-¡Amor la cena!- grito, ella agranda los ojos y comienza a reírse -Am no es gracioso amor, era especial por san Valentín quería sorprenderte- hago un puchero, ¿Qué diablos? Ya estoy grande para hacer eso.

-Perdona tal vez lo planeaste tu, pero es mi turno de darte sorpresas, además hice un pastel, ¿quieres cenar ahora o- comienza a tocarme, me quita mi cadena -quieres estar aquí…conmigo?- ¡por chaos! Eso no se pregunta, entonces la beso, la invitare a cenar otro día que más daba, amo a esta mujer y si quiere que le haga el amor lo haré.

-Te amo Vainilla- vuelvo a besarla, ¡jamás me cansaré de esto!

-También te amo Vector- Me dice al quedarme admirando su cuerpo, no podía creer que esta mujer me amará.

Se encontraban en el Chaos Garden, dándoles de cenar a los chaos alegremente, una conejita adolescente se reía de a momentos, y su novio se interesó en saber que le sucedía.

-¡Oye!, yo también quiero reírme un rato- le hablo tiernamente, se acercó hasta ella, -dime ¿Qué es tan gracioso amor?- empezó a acariciar el chaos que su novia tenía en sus manos.

-¿Crees que la estén pasando bien?- le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos y este la miró extrañado, -Me refiero a mamá y a Vector, ¿crees que al fin estén teniendo relaciones?- lo dijo de forma tan inocente que no creerían que ella preguntaba algo referente al sexo, Tails se sonrojo, vaya que su novia había madurado.

-¿Ese era tu plan verdad?- tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca, -¿por eso quisiste pasar al jardín, después de la cita no?- esta solo se rio, -Admito que fue una idea genial, podemos quedarnos un rato más ¿si quieres?,-lo dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

-No, no quiero arruinarle el día a mamá pero- suspiro –Ya es tarde no quiero preocuparla- le tomo la mano y salieron corriendo en dirección al aeroplano, que genial que tu novio te pasee en su avión ¿no?, sin embargo al zorrito le daba pena llegar a casa de su suegra, pero al parecer a su novia le emocionaba.

Lo se, lo se, muy cursi, bueno quiero decir que, me gusto mucho escribir este fic, nunca pensé que escribiría uno acerca de VectorxVainilla pero la verdad disfrute escribirlo, me divertí mucho hacerlo, espero les haya gustado.

Bueno no se si me Salí un poco de las reglas al poner a Creamxtails, algo leve, pero tenía que deshacerme de ella por un día jeje Que tengas un buen día, ¡saludos!


End file.
